Dyskusja:Zabójczy Cień
Niezłe. 5/5. Flerion pisze się z Dużej litery. OpiekunŻycia 08:20, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Dobre. na razie 5/5. Banderwil Jeszcze ich zaskoczymu Guru, nie :D ? Vezok999 08:45, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Spodziewałem się złych komentów a tu shock--Guurahk 08:56, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) No mam nadzieję, że nas zaskoczycie. Banderwil Teraz to zauważyłem. Zivo Flerion nie pisze się z dużej litery. Pisze się z wielkiej :D. Poprawię to, kiedy zacznę pisać dalszy ciąg. PS. Mam już M.o.C.ka Katrona--Guurahk 22:10, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Gurciu, zobacz, czy autorzy ci odpowiadają. Jak nie, to zmień. A i nie mogę się już go doczekać ;) Vezok999 23:54, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Autorzy mi odpowiadają, już zmieniłem co chciałem. A M.o.C. Katrona. Chciałem użyć M.o.C.ka którego zbudowałem z moim dziewięcioletnim kolegą (chciał się bawić Bio i wyszedł dość ładny M.o.C.), ale skoro nie możesz się go doczekać, to ten zostanie na później, a Katrona zrobię naprawdę niezłego. Ale nie jestem pewien co do żywiołu. Waham się między ogniem, ziemią, a grawitacją.--Guurahk 08:44, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) "Masz dużo pary chłopie" "Takie ładne drzwi" Prawie, że komedia :D Vezok999 08:34, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Super... 2 część przeczytam potem. ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 08:37, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) No nie.... Zajepięknie... Nie powiem, że się przestraszyłem, ale to było super. Czekam na kolejną część. The Champ Is Here!!! 08:47, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Tylko pamiętaj, ze Temar nigdy nie okarze nikomu sttrachu Vezok999 09:32, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) No wiem, on to tylko sam ze sobą. Wiesz nawet największy twardziel ma chwile słabości, a nie okazuje tego nikomu. Wiesz, w następnym rozdziale zobaczysz, że Tokuta nie będą sądzić, że Mr. T się ich boi--Guurahk 18:52, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) I tak ma być. Tokuta to jedni z niewielu, jeśli nie jedyni, których Temar się obawia, ale dl;a kogoś, kto codzinnie widuje się z bandziorami itd ukazywanie słabości to najgorsza rzecz :) Vezok999 19:53, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie :D--Guurahk 07:56, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) A nikt nie powiedział nic o mojej plakietce :(--Guurahk 17:02, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Ładna. Lord Vox 17:10, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki :D Chyba jako jedyny nie robiłem jej w paincie :P--Guurahk 17:11, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Pzaurzaste nóżki ^^ Dość dziwnie dobrany skład łodzi, ale niech będzie. Ogólnie jest super, a i juz wkrótce Keno (m.o.c.):) Vezok999 19:40, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Temar wziął ich na chybił trafił. A chyba jako jeden z niewielu zauważyłem stopy Daro :D A M.o.C.ka Keno nie mogę się szczerze doczekać, mam nadzieję, że będzie choć w połowie tak dobry jak Daro (sądzę, że będzie, ale wątpię, żeby go przebił)--Guurahk 20:22, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) "Na chybił Trafił" - to strasznie nie pasuje do niego, ale niech będzie Vezok999 20:57, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Vezu, będzie retrospekcja, dowiesz się, dlaczego tak ich wybrał--Guurahk 11:26, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Pert Turaga Ognia... Że też musiałeś to imię wykorzystać przede mną. A już stworzyłem MoCka Perta. No to chyba będę musiał zmienić imię, a za bardzo mi się nie chce. Mogę zrobić coś takiego: Pert? --The Champ Is Here!!! 10:43, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) Trzeba się było mnei na dyskusji pytać, bo to moja postać. Ja przeciwkoi temu twojemu nie mam nic Vezok999 10:48, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) Jestem autorem... Pojawili się tu Wysłańcy Mroku... A w Wysłańcach jest mój Retol... --The Champ Is Here!!! 13:48, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) No muszę ci przyznać, że czytałem z uśmiechem na ustach, tak jak i poprzednie części. Świetnie opisałeś przemianę, ba, genialnie. Cieszę się, ze ktoś poza mną (ktoś, kogo znam) zaczyna opisywać życie całych drużyn- a nie pojedyńczych postaci jak Navu czy LK. Kolos, fajnei nazwałeś Herana, muszę tez tego użyć w Odwecie :D A i jeszcze jedno- autorzy- to wg mnie trochę głupie- Akuumo- część świata przedstawionego. Bo co? Bo zrobił czlonka organizacji, którego tu nawet nie ma? To już lepiej dać Lhikana od Armesa. A ja? Częś świata przedstawionego- część? A raczej większość- przecież wszystko prawie się tu dzieje w twierdzy moich wysłańców, na moich wyspach archipelagu, w większości (nie licząc twoich Guru) postacie są moje... No dobra, czekam na dalsze części Vezok999 17:02, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem Akuumo jest w autorach z powodu Perta. No trzeba im te prawa autorskie uznać to ich tu wrzucam. Ale faktycznie, warto by było wpisać Lhikana. Co do ilości Twoich postaci to w siódmym rozdziale kończę z Sedin, Moronem i całym Archipelagiem. Ale cieszę się, żę Ci się podobał moment przemiany. W jedynce będą jeszcze Wysłańcy, ale od dwójki już tylko moje postaci. Póki co to tylko 1/3 całej części pierwszej.--Guurahk 11:12, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Akuumo z powodu Perta? Nie czaję. Tak samo nie powinno tu być Amaka Vezok999 12:32, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Vezok zamiast się czepiasz rzeczy na które nie masz wpływu i nie mają wielkiego znaczenia lepiej nie wiem, skomentowałbyś abo co--Guurahk 12:37, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Cytat tygodnia (:P) : - Transformacja! Zmień się! Superbroń aktywacja! Go go Power Rangers! Zmiana! Tradycyjnie dobrze i ciekawie sie czyta. Z jednej strony świetne opisy sytuacji, np ptak na sztylecie, to jest super. Ale są i gorsze momenty- teksty typu ten z góry stoi tuz obok słów rzekłem... gryzie się. No to tak jak pisałem- czyta sie super, ale pamiętaj, że w starciu Toa Koros + Gravits (10 razem) nie mogą wybrać z 5 takimi wysłańcami... Sam Lagarun jako Anarchianin to maszyna do zabijania, a ty zebrałeś śmietankę WM Vezok999 13:01, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) A i bym zapomnił: zmieniam zdanie- za cytat tygodnia chcę "Czego on nas będzie uczył? Stylu Pijanego Mistrza?" Vezok999 13:02, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) "Styl Pijanego Mistrza" - chyba słyszałem to w jakiejś komedii albo parodii... W każdym razie ujdzie, ale "Go go Power Rangers" - nie pasuje mi to zbytnio do Bio. No, nawet się fajnie czyta. Matoranie, może i odważni, ale znowu bezbronni, nawet wyposażeni w broń... Trzeba by było zmienić ten stereotyp ;P No, kolejne dobre opowiadanie, nie ma co. Z niecierpliwością czekam na dalsze części. Volgaraahk 22:53, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Myślisz, że nawet najlepsi Matoranie pokonali by ścisłą elitę Wysłańców? I to w ilości 10:5... A styl pijanego mistrza- To jest wzięte z filmu z Jackie Chanem- Pijany MIstrz (warto obejrzeć) Vezok999 08:08, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :O! Wiedziałem, że coś z Jackie Chanem :) No, ze "śmietanką WM" (© Vezok999), to sobie raczej żaden pierwszy nie poradzi, ale zawsze tak jest, że to Matoran trza bronić... Ale ja mam pewną koncepcję... Volgaraahk 10:21, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :No inaczej będzie na Akan-Nui- jak się zbiorę do napisania artu, to zobaczycie, kto tam będzie władzę sprawował... Vezok999 12:27, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :Po co to mówisz? Zepsułeś mi przyjemność oczekiwania :P Też mam pewne plany względem zachowania Matoran, ale wolę ich teraz nie zdradzać Volgaraahk 19:25, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) No. Skąd Matoranie mają znać "redndżersów"? Ździwiło mnie, że te sztylety w ogóle się zmieniły. Ale po co dałeś mnie w autorach, skoro nic mojego nie ma!? The Champ Is Here!!! 08:30, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) ::A skąd Toa mają znać teksty "Ale urwał! Ale to było dobre!"? Volgaraahk 19:27, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) : Akuumo, oszczędzaj palców na pisanie takich rzeczy... jak ja mu to pisałem, to opiepr dostałem za wcinanie się w jego rzeczy. Przeciez ty wymyśliłeś Retola, a on jest członkie WM, a więc jestes autorem, chociaż go tu wcale nie ma... Tak samo ptak Amaka . Vezok999 12:27, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) : : Akuuś, sztylety się nie zmieniły... A no i trafiłeś tu za Perta. Ale Retol też będzie, tylko że potem--Guurahk 07:04, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Czekam na akcję "niewielkiego oddziału" i MMM :D Kani--Nui 11:20, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) No, ok, tylko za dużo Xenos, aż setek to ich nie było... A gdzie MMM? Kani--Nui 12:46, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry za tri-post, ale spójność poszła się je*ać... Kani--Nui 12:52, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Ogromny Vorahk? Może raczej Vorahk-Kal ;P Nie wiem czemu, ale wydaje mi się, że opowiadanie z każdym następnym rozdziałem jest o krok gorsze... Mam nadzieję, że przy następnych rozdziałach się to zmieni. Volgaraahk 13:06, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Sam to zauważyłem. Miałęm przedwczoraj genialny pomysł, ale jak następnego dnia zacząłem pisać wyszedł crap. Chyba napiszę to od początku. W sensie rozdział :D--Guurahk 06:39, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Super zmienione :D Kani--Nui 20:58, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Cieszę się, żę Ci się podoba :) I, że chociaż jedna osoba to czyta...--91.214.38.57 14:25, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) A któż powiedział, że tylko jedna, panie anonimie? ;D Vox 15:50, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) Po prostu mało komentów, ale po namysle również mało tekstu (wkrótce to zmienię), zapomniałem się zalogować, a teraz mam mało czasu, więc też się nie zaloguję :D--91.214.38.57 16:36, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) Nie no! Zajebiście wybrnąłeś z tego dziadostwa! Zamiast 4 istot z żywiołami, których nawet nie chcę pamiętać, wysłałeś gigantyczną armię... a tu dupa! I like thit! Dobra, może było trochę sarkazmu, ale to było świetne. I Came To Play! 17:21, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) Takie FFy są strasznie demotywujące.. Vezok999 09:24, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Nie bardzo wiem jak to rozumieć...--Guurahk 16:23, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) : Że tak jak przy Kopace czuję się taki malutki czytając ZC :P Vezok999 17:17, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) To było zajedwabiste! Genialnie to wymyśliłeś z tą paradą! I Came To Play! 16:08, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Senk ju, senk ju ;D--Guurahk 16:09, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Było by dobrze, z napięciem, gdyby nie bardzo niski poziom "techniczny" tekstu. Co chwila powtórzenia, zdania kończysz na dwa sposoby (pobiegł do Clawersa Płomiennego Demona). Lepiej jak skończysz pisać wrzuć to na notatnik i przeczytaj sam następnego dnia. Ja się jakiś czas temu na to przeżucilem i już mi nikt nie ponażeka na błędy itd Vezok999 22:27, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Heh, wylogowało mnie. PS. Właśnie zauważyłem, że mam ponad 2000 edycji ;)--Guurahk 13:52, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) No i po co piszesz, że po edycji artykułu cię wylogowało? Chyba tylko po to, żeby się edycjami pochwalić, bo jak ktoś samą dyskusję czyta to to głupio wygląda Vezok999 17:04, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Po to, żeby była pewność, że ja to napisałem. Cośtaki uszczypliwy ;P Się byś tylko mnie czepiał--Guurahk 19:52, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Ale każdy wie, że to ty, kto by twoją opowieść za ciebie kończył? Poza tym, kto by tam na nią patrzył szcerze mówiąc... (tak jak na wiele innych FFów). Tylko ciebie? Hahaha... BioFan, Hetrox, zaglądnąłbyś czasem na jakieś dyskusje Vezok999 21:15, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) " Takie FFy są strasznie demotywujące.. Vezok999 09:24, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Nie bardzo wiem jak to rozumieć...--Guurahk 16:23, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) : Że tak jak przy Kopace czuję się taki malutki czytając ZC :P Vezok999 17:17, cze 2, 2011 (UTC)" : : I kto tu jest hipokrytą ;P A ja po prostu wolę, żeby nie było ani 1% nieścisłości. Zresztą, lepiej, żębym napisał to tu, niż robił 50 bezsensownych blogów. Opanuj się, bo się zaczynasz zachowywać jak małe dziecko--Guurahk 19:34, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Remake Porównałem sobie ZC i PŚ i uznałem, że ZC jest napisane... słabo. Chodzi mi o poziom techniczny, oraz kilka niepotrzebnie wtrąconych wątków. Szkoda mi jednak tej historii (już od dawna mam zaplanowaną drugą część), więc postanowiłem "odświeżyć" ZC - lepsza narracja, bardziej dopracowana fabuła, prawdopodobnie również odłączenie od historii Daro i Toa Koros (kto wie, być może o tym powstanie osobny ff). To potrwa of course, ale sądzę, że dam radę. Teraz to wszystko zależy od was. Co wybieracie? Remake, z zachowaniem starej fabuły, bez rozdzielania Tokuta i Toa Koros Remake, z zachowaniem starej fabuły, rozdzielenie Tokuta i Toa Koros Żadnych zmian Kasacja ZC Ekhem... To jak w końcu będzie? Aku'umo'' 11:06, lip 31, 2012 (UTC)''' :Srak. Akuumo 13:31, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC)